fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
ZvS: Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 2
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 2 "Wat ga je doen?" hoge piepstemmen doorbraken Ada's nachtrust. Ze opende knipperend haar ogen en spitste haar oren. "Stil, Voskit!" klonk het antwoord."Ambermos is in slaap gevallen! Nu is onze kans!" Trippelende pootjes liepen het leerlingenhol voorbij. Ada kneep haar ogen halfdicht en kroop het leerlingenhol uit. Voskit, Heidekit en Beukkit liepen snel en zo stil als ze konden richting de kampingang. Wilgkit liep aarzelend achter hen aan. "Dit is geen goed idee!" miauwde hij."Toe nou, laten we teruggaan naar de kraamkamer! Meidoornlicht zal boos zijn!" Ada maakte zich net klaar om naar de kits toe te lopen en hen tegen te houden, wanneer Ambermos' ogen openschoten en ze klaarwakker naar de jongen toewandelde. Beukkit piepte angstig en schoot weg om zich achter Wilgkit te verstoppen. "Laat je niet misleiden door wat je te zien krijgt, jonkies." zei Ambermos dreigend."Ga nu maar terug naar jullie moeder, voor ik dit aan Sparster vertel." De kittens knikten angstig en renden gauw terug naar de kraamkamer. Nu ze toch wakker was, besloot Ada om te gaan jagen zodat ze wanneer de zon opkwam een grote maaltijd zou kunnen krijgen. Ze trippelde naar de kampingang en boog beleefd haar kop voor Ambermos. De cyperse poes knikte haar toe en keek haar na terwijl ze het pijnbos inwandelde. Ze zou naar het moerassige deel van het SchaduwClanterritorium gaan. Daar zou ze misschien wel een hoop kikkers kunnen vangen. Kikkers waren niet super lekker, maar ze waren wel heel voedzaam. Als ze nog tijd over had tot de dageraad, zou ze misschien wel nog wat spreeuwen of muizen kunnen vangen in het dennebos. "Hé Ada!" klonk opeens een stem. Dennepoot en Moeraspoot kwamen aanrennen. "Wij gingen ook net jagen! Wil je met ons meekomen?" Ada schudde haar hoofd. "Jullie leiden me te veel af." zei ze ondeugend."Het is beter voor iedereen als ik alleen ga jagen. Misschien tijdens zonhoog? Meestal is er dan meer prooi. Dan is er wel tijd om afgeleid te worden. Zeker nu het Nieuwblad is." Moeraspoot knikte."Oké dan. Zonhoog. En wee je gebeente als je het vergeet!" Hij en zijn vriend sprongen richting het dennebos terwijl Ada koers zette naar de moerassen. Al gauw zag ze een pad zitten. Hij was half onder de modder gekropen, maar toch te onderscheiden van het bruine goedje. Ze zakte in de sluiphouding, kroop langzaam naar haar prooi toe, maakte zich klaar om af te zetten... en sprong. Op hetzelfde moment sprong iets uit de tegenoverliggende varens en de twee knalden tegen elkaar aan. Ada kwam in de modder terecht en haar rivaal belandde in een poel gevuld met eendenkroos, terwijl de kikker wegsprong. "Hé! Dat was mijn prooi!" zei Ada boos. Uit de poel sprong een klein, roodbruin figuurtje. "Nietes!" piepte hij."Dat was de mijne!" hij schudde het kroos uit zijn ogen. "Voskit?" zei Ada verbijsterd."Wat doe jij buiten het kamp?! Je bent nog geen leerling! Wacht maar tot Sparster hiervan hoort!" Voskit miauwde angstig en rende weg. Ada sprong achter hem aan. Al gauw haalde ze hem in, en toen dat haar gelukt was, griste ze hem van de grond. Hij bengelde uit haar mond, protesterend piepend. "Laat me los! Laat me los! Ik zeg het aan mama!" Ada wandelde richting het SchaduwClankamp. Toen ze bij de ingang kwam, keerde Roggevlam net terug van een patrouille. "Ada! Wat heeft Voskit nu weer uitgestoken?" zuchtte hij met een blik op zijn zoon. "Hij was blijkbaar mooi gaan jagen buiten het kamp toen ik hem tegenkwam. Ik heb hem vlug meegenomen voor hij weg zou komen. Straks zou hij nog over het Donderpad rennen ofzo!" vertelde Ada. Roggevlam knikte."Wat een geluk. Bedankt, Ada. ik neem hem nu wel over." Voskit miauwde boos toen zijn vader hem optilde en hem het kamp binnendroeg. "Ik zal voor de rest van de dag braaf zijn als je me over het Donderpad verteld!" riep hij smekend. Ada draaide zich om en wandelde het bos in. Ze vroeg zich af of ze nog iets zou kunnen vangen nu Voskit's geschreeuw de helft van de prooi had weggejaagd. Al gauw bereikte de geur van muis haar neusgaten. Ze zag een mollig exemplaar bij de wortels van een van de enige eiken in het territorium zitten. Hij was opzoek naar nootjes. Ada zakte in haar sluiphouding, zorgde dat de wind haar geur niet de verkeerde richting uitblies en sloop voorzichtig naar haar doelwit toe. Toen ze zo dichtbij hem was dat ze zijn snorretjes kon zien trillen en zijn neusje zag glanzen, schoot ze vooruit. Haar zandkleurige vacht was een perfecte camouflage tussen de dennennaalden en achter de gevallen boomtakken. Ze griste de muis mee, en voor het diertje kon krijsen had ze hem een zachte maar dodelijke beet gegeven en verslapte hij tussen haar kaken. Terwijl de nacht voorbij trok, ving ze zelfs nog een grote eekhoorn en nog een muis. Ze droeg haar prooistukken net voor de zon opkwam het kamp binnen. Terwijl ze ze op de hoop verse prooi legde, liep Meidoornlicht naar haar toe. "Bedankt dat je Voskit hebt teruggebracht vanna- hé! Beukkit, kom hiér!" het roodbruine cyperse katertje verslapte teleurgesteld. Hij had geprobeerd het kamp uit te glippen terwijl zijn moeder niet oplette. "Ga nù terug naar de kraamkamer! Je bent nauwelijks twee manen oud, je mag beslist het kamp niet uit!" Beukkit liet sip zijn schoudertjes hangen. "Oké, mam..." zei hij treurig voor hij terug naar de kraamkamer wandelde. "Waar was ik..." zei Meidoornlicht."Bedankt dat je Voskit hebt teruggebracht! Hij is zowaar de grootste lastpost van allemaal." Ada snorde."Het was geen probleem hoor! Hij botste gewoon tegen me op, ik ben hem niet gaan zoeken ofzo." Meidoornlicht knikte."Ik zie dat je gejaagd hebt." Ada knikte. "Dat is maar goed ook. Er is storm op komst, vertelde Muntwolk me. Ze is altijd al goed geweest in het voorspellen van het weer. Misschien is het beter als de Clan de rest van de dag veilig in hun holen kruipt, want het kan een heftige storm worden!" zei de moederpoes. Ada knikte geschrokken. "Heb je het al verteld aan Sparster?" vroeg ze. "Nee, dat was ik net van plan." miauwde Meidoornlicht. "Ga dan maar." zei Ada."Ik neem wel wat prooi mee voor de leerlingen, en dan hebben we een rustig namiddagje in het leerlingenhol." Meidoornlicht knikte. "Tot later!" ze trippelde naar de verzamelrots en Sparster's struik die ernaast stond toe. Ada zette koers richting het leerlingenhol met vier muizen tussen haar tanden geklemd. Tot haar verrassing trof ze Stormpoot daar aan. Hij lag opgerold tot een bal in de verste uithoek, zo ver mogelijk bij de andere nesten vandaan. Ada legde zijn muis simpelweg naast hem neer en dropte de andere drie in het midden van het hol, in een kleine kuil. Dennepoot en Moeraspoot kwamen druk kwebbelend aanwandelen. "Hebben jullie het gehoord?!" Hyacintvlam kwam naar hen toerennen. "Er is een storm op komst! Sparster zei dat we allemaal in onze holen moeten blijven voor zolang de storm doorgaat! Dit is zooo spannend!" ze slaakte een vrolijk kreetje en rende naar het krijgershol toe. Dennepoot en Moeraspoot kwamen het leerlingenhol binnen. "Ha, Ada, je bent er al." ze wierpen een vlugge, bijna schuwe blik op Stormpoot en gingen dan neerzitten voor een wasbeurt. "Jij hebt het zeker ook al gehoord, van de storm?" zei Moeraspoot. Hij likte zijn lapjesvacht. Dennepoot koos een muis uit en ging in zijn nest liggen om hem op te peuzelen. Net terwijl Ada haar muis pakte, gingen Stormpoot's ambergele ogen open en keek hij haar indringend aan. Toen werden ze weer wazig en leeg. Waarop had hij gehoopt, vroeg Ada zich af. Had hij over Sneeuwzang gedroomd en verwacht dat ze daar, op Ada's plaats, voor hem zou staan? Ze wandelde terug naar haar nest naast die van Moeraspoot en Dennepoot, en de drie leerlingen begonnen te babbelen. Ondertussen begon het tikken van de regen. De bladeren van het leerlingenhol begonnen te ritselen in de wind, die sterker werd. Plassen begonnen zich ondertussen te vormen op de open plek, en de laatste paar krijgers en katten renden gauw naar hun holen. Sparster en Beukloof sloten zichzelf op in Sparster's hol naast de Verzamelrots, Heemstroos kroop het medicijnhol binnen en sloot het af met een scherm van braamtakken, de moederkatten trokken eenzelfde soort scherm voor de ingang van de kraamkamer en de krijgers sleurden een gordijn van mos omlaag zodat hun ingang bedekt werd. Moeraspoot stond op en trok hetzelfde soort gordijn voor hun opening. De wind beukte ertegen, maar het gaf niet mee en bleef stevig vasthangen aan de doorns. "Zullen we maar proberen slapen?" stelde Dennepoot voor doen de storm volop bezig was en alle muizen op waren. "Het is koud." zei Moeraspoot bevend. Ada knikte."Je hebt gelijk. Zullen we tegen elkaar aanliggen?" Dennepoot en Moeraspoot knikten en de drie leerlingen kropen dichter naar elkaar toe."Slaapwel." Dennepoot knorde."Voor zover dat lukt in die donder, bliksemflitsen en dat verdomde lawaai van de regen." Ada snorde geamuseerd. Toch had de cyperse leerling gelijk. De wind kroop tussen de kieren in de wanden en beroerde hun pelzen terwijl ze in slaap probeerden te vallen. Regendruppels kwamen soms naar binnen glijden en het lawaai en de lichtflitsen waren ondraaglijk. Dit zou een lange, lange dag worden. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 1 ���� Hoofdstuk 3 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Lied van Vuur en Wind